1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, and particularly to an image storing apparatus having a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capturing apparatus, e.g. a digital camera, captures an object image through a lens, with an image sensor, and displays the captured image on a display. The image is updated periodically so that a moving image is shown on the display.
Some digital cameras superimpose a still image onto the outer edge of a captured image as a form of ornament. The ornament image is displayed on the display in front of the moving image before photographing. A user photographs an object after adjusting the spatial relationship between the ornament image and the object image on the display, and obtains a composite image onto which the ornament image is superimposed. When a user adjusts the spatial relationship between the ornament image and the photographing object on the display, the ornament image is placed on top of the moving image so that a portion of the moving image is covered by the ornament image. Therefore, a user is unable to see a portion of the moving image, and it is difficult for a user to judge the spatial relationship between the ornament image and the photographing object on the display. To resolve this problem, a digital camera which semi-transparently superimposes the ornament image onto a display before photographing is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-312162.